


Give Me A Hand

by Maniacalfreak



Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Promptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Promptober Day 1: Hand Jobs“I can lend you a hand if you want?” Noctis offered and Prompto’s brain promptly short circuits at Noctis’ words.There was no way he had heard him correctly. Did Noctis just offer to give him ahand job?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947064
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	Give Me A Hand

The morning started off just like any other morning they had since they started this camping trip.

They were camped at a haven and Prompto can hear the familiar sounds of Ignis pattering around outside the tent preparing breakfast, the sounds of Gladio’s loud snores next to them completely drowning out the tunes the early morning birds were singing.

Prompto woke up slowly, his arms and legs entangled with Noct’s, which wasn’t entirely unusual. Noctis was like a cat in that regard, loved to burrow beneath the blankets and cuddle for warmth. Noctis tended to reach out in his sleep and cuddle up to anything within reach. A blanket, a fluffy pillow, or in this case - Prompto.

Prompto, despite not being used to such intimacy and causal touches, had gotten used to it over time and grew to love how carefree and easy Noctis made it. Noct may be emotionally stunted and didn’t like to talk about his feelings much, but his feelings were always clear as day to him. 

A hand on his shoulder, the fist bumps and high-fives, the hugs… after having a life void of such things, Prompto came to crave the little touches Noctis gave. He hadn’t realized how touch-starved he was for affection until the day Noctis hugged him for the first time and he felt like crying.

Growing up in the foster care system had been hard and his foster parents were rarely around, always too busy with work. He could count on one hand how many times his foster parents had hugged him, but in no time at all, Prompto was slinging his arm over Noctis’ shoulders and playfully shoving him, and Noctis seemed ecstatic that he was beginning to come out of his shell. And just as he did with that, Prompto had gotten used to Noctis’ sleeping habits, and if he was being entirely honest with himself, he enjoyed the feeling of being held.

It made him feel…loved and cared for.

The only issue with cuddling and being held so close this early in the morning, when his body was just starting to wake up, was the _problem_ that was starting to make its presence known, pressing hard and aching against Noctis’ belly.

Prompto froze, closing his eyes and willing his morning wood to go away as he felt Noctis shift against him. Prompto stifled the noise that wanted to escape his lips when Noctis stretched sleepily and the sudden friction against his cock caused a pleasurable jolt to go through Prompto’s body.

Prompto immediately felt guilty for enjoying it. His face flooding with heat, stupidly and helplessly turned on as he tried to quiet his breathing and untangle himself from Noctis and shift over on the large bed to put more space between their bodies - and failed, Noctis slinging an arm over his waist to pull him close again as he mumbled something in his sleep and sighed sleepily into the crook of his neck.

Prompto whined under his breath, gritting his teeth as panic starts to set in, terrified that Noctis will wake up and feel his erection practically jabbing him in the stomach. The last thing he wants is to make things weird between them.

Prompto slowly tried squirming away but his attempts proved to be futile, Noctis’ arms tightening reflexively around him as he burrowed himself against his chest, pulling their bodies flush together with a grunt.

Prompto freezes, his heart leaping into his throat and lodging itself there.

Prompto can feel Noctis’ hot breath ghosting across his neck where Noctis’ head rests against his shoulder and it raises goosebumps across his flesh. His dick is throbbing in his boxers and his thigh muscles are trembling from trying to hold his hips away from Noctis’ body.

Noctis shifts again, his leg slipping between his, and Prompto has to muffle his moan into his pillow and clench the sheets in his fists to keep his body still. Prompto curses himself for turning down Noctis’ pajamas if only to put another barrier between them.

When Noctis’ face tilts up to nuzzle sleepily into his neck, his lips slack and slightly damp, pressing intimately against Prompto’s pulse point, Prompto involuntarily grinds his hips up, rocking his erection against Noctis’ belly before he realizes what he’s doing.

Prompto bites his lip so hard it stings and he forces his body to still no matter how good that had felt, but the damage had already been done.

Noctis’ hand moves to grip his hip and Prompto startles so badly that he can’t stop the terrified gasp that slips out. He jerks his head back and comes face to face with Noctis’ intent, and very awake, gaze.

“Noct, I am so sorry, I - ” Prompto whispered frantically, panic rising in his chest and hurriedly moving away but his frantic apology is cut short by Noctis’ palm pressing over his mouth to quiet him.

“Shh,” Noctis breathes. There’s a slight flush to Noctis’ cheeks but his eyes never leave Prompto’s. “You don’t want to wake up Gladio, do you?”

Prompto shakes his head meekly, his eyes darting over to Gladio’s sleeping figure outlined underneath the bundle of blankets in the corner of the tent before darting nervously back to Noctis’.

Noctis eyes him for a long moment, intense blue eyes searching his before he seems to come to a decision. Prompto can only hope exile is in his future and Noctis didn’t want to actually kill him for this.

“I can lend you a hand if you want?” Noctis offered quietly and Prompto’s eyes widen and he makes a muffled sound of shock against Noctis’ hand as his brain promptly short circuits at Noctis’ words.

There was no way he had heard him correctly. Did Noctis just offer to give him a _hand job_?

Prompto pulls Noctis’ hand away from his face so he can speak.

“What?” Prompto asks incredulously, his voice no more than a croak.

Noctis shrugs like it was completely normal to offer your best friend a hand job after waking up to find said best friend grinding against you in your sleep. Prompto thinks he just might throw up – or cry. Whatever comes first.

If this was some kind of game or a joke Noctis was playing, Prompto didn’t find it the least bit funny.

“I can help you take care of it,” Noctis repeats, motioning towards his lower body.

“Are you messing with me?” Prompto asks quietly, licking his lips anxiously as he refuses to meet Noctis’ eyes. “Because it’s not funny. I’m really sorry dude, I don’t know what I was thinking and – “

Prompto words trail off into a soft groan and he squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to breathe through his nose when Noctis rocked his hips against his.

“Does it feel like I’m messing with you?” Noctis whispered and they’re pressed so closely together that Noctis can feel Prompto shiver in response.

“Yes or no, Prom,” Noctis demands softly. The tinge of uncertainty in his voice betraying what was meant to be a confident and sure question.

Prompto hesitated before giving a nod of acceptance and Prompto got to see a relieved smile grace Noctis’ lips before Noctis was grabbing ahold of the edge of the blanket and softly pulling it down below Prompto’s hips until Noctis can see the erection that’s tenting the front of Prompto’s boxers, practically saluting him like a Glaive first thing in the morning.

Tentatively, Noctis reaches out a finger, grazing the tip of Prompto’s cock teasingly through the fabric of his Chocobo boxers. It’s hot and wet and it twitches at his touch and Noctis revels at the slight hitch in Prompto’s breathing when his finger comes into contact with him.

Prompto’s breathing stutters, his chest rising and falling as he tried to keep quiet as Noctis palmed him through his boxers and teased the head of his cock, the wet patch on the front of his boxers becoming more prominent as it became sticky with his precum.

“Noct,” Prompto whispered and Noctis looked up from what he was doing, his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed. Prompto swallowed, feeling his body heat under Noctis’ gaze as he lifted his hips wordlessly.

Noctis caught the hint and reached with both hands for Prompto’s boxers and pulled it down just low enough to free his cock.

Prompto was much more nervous about this turn of events than he was letting on. For one thing, this was his best friend. Second, this was his first time doing anything with another person. He should say something or do something, _anything_ except lay there but before he could string together a proper sentence, Noctis was wrapping a hand around his length and all coherent thought puttered out of existence like the embers of a dying campfire.

Prompto let out a soft moan and his eyes fluttered shut. “Noct,”

Prompto had the fleeting thought that moaning his best friend's name was weird. It was definitely weird, right? But when he opened his eyes and saw the heated look on Noctis’ face, his hips bucked into Noctis’ fist with a ragged moan.

“Shh, you have to stay quiet.” Noctis rasped, covering Prompto’s mouth with his hand again and looking over his shoulder in Gladio’s direction. “Or I’ll have to stop, alright?”

Panic swelled in Prompto’s chest. Noctis couldn’t stop _now._ Biting his tongue, Prompto pushes down with his hand over Noctis’, pressing it more firmly against his mouth to keep himself quiet.

Noctis’ lips part, staring at him with something like interest sparkling in his deep blue eyes, but that was something to analyze and overthink about at a later time because Noctis seemed to be satisfied with his efforts to keep quiet because he slowly starts stroking him again.

Prompto’s eyes squeeze shut, his free hand clenching in the blanket.

Noctis slips his hand free from's Prompto's and moved closer, pressing against Prompto’s side and resting his read on his shoulder again, his hand continuing to pump him slowly, stroking him more firmly when Prompto manages not to make a sound.

Prompto let his hand drop from his mouth to Noctis’ shoulder, fingers clenching in the fabric of Noctis’ shirt.

“There you go.” Noctis murmurs approvingly, “Is this okay?”

_Is this okay?_ Prompto thinks deliriously. This was way more than okay. He was gonna shake apart or astral project straight out of his body. Shit, he was so wound up he knew it wouldn’t take much more to make him come.

“S’good.” Prompto breathes, his breath stirring the messy hair on the top of Noctis’ head, his breath hitching into a soft whine when Noctis’ thumb swipes over the head of his cock to gather the precum gathered there and spread the slick down his shaft to make stroking easier, and it felt so fucking _good_. “I’m not gonna last long…”

“It’s okay,” Noctis reassures, his hand speeding up its strokes and it isn’t long after that, Prompto is choking out a warning.

“C-close,” Prompto panted, his voice frantic. “ _Noct_ ,”

Prompto trembles with the strain of trying to stay silent, his grip on Noctis’ shirt tightening.

“Quiet,” Noctis reminded, watching Prompto’s cock pulse in his hand and leak precum over his fingers.

“I can’t, Noct, I can’t,” Prompto chokes out, “Can you—”

Noctis tilts his head up and grips Prompto’s jaw with his and kisses him.

Prompto makes a frantic noise into the kiss, then another when Noctis’ hand speeds up, squeezing the head of his cock on each upstroke, and then he’s coming, muffling a long, drawn-out moan into the kiss. Prompto’s fingers spasm when Noctis licks along the seam of his lips and he opens for him and lets Noctis guide their tongues together.

Noctis strokes him through it, mouth sealed over Prompto’s to keep him quiet as he rides it out, his hips stuttering into his fist before stilling. Prompto pulls away from the kiss, dropping his head to Noctis’ shoulder as he pants into his neck, trying to catch his breath.

Noctis pulls away to tug his shirt over his head and uses it to wipe off his hand and Prompto’s belly, turning his shirt inside-out to hide the evidence until he can wash it in the lake later. Prompto watches him in a daze, lazily tugging his boxers back up his legs.

Noctis pulls the blanket up over their heads and settles in beside him. It’s hot and smells like sex and will definitely get too humid before long but for now, it feels private, comfortable, and safe.

Prompto timidly looks at Noctis, already stressing over what to say now that he has time to think over exactly what they had just done. Noctis jerked him off. He made him _come_ and then he _kissed_ him.

When his eyes meet Noctis’ in the semi-darkness he can see his own uncertainty reflected back at him.

“Um, so,” Noctis whispers, his hand plucking at the strings of his pajamas idly, suddenly shy despite what he had done moments before. “Is this a bad time to tell you that I kinda like you more than a friend and I’ve wanted to do something like this with you for a while?”

Prompto’s heart flutters and if it could beat any fast and soar out of his chest at Noctis’ soft admission, it would.

“Really?” Prompto whispers back, a grin tugging at his lips.

“Yeah,” Noctis breathes, a slow smile spreading across his face when Prompto doesn’t look disgusted with him.

“So have I,” Prompto giggles, feeling giddy, like a weight has suddenly been lifted from his chest. “Dude, I’ve been hard-core crushing on you for y _ears_.”

Noctis’ blinks at him owlishly, a look of sudden surprise overtaking his face. “Wait, seriously? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Prompto laughs, looking at Noct like he had suddenly grown two heads. “And risk ruining our friendship if you didn’t feel the same? Not a chance.”

Noctis rolls his eyes with a huff, laughing softly to himself. “We could have been doing this for years.”

“Well, we have all the time in the world to make up for it,” Prompto says with a grin as he shifts to bring himself closer to Noctis, realizing with a sliver of guilt that Noctis didn’t get off when he feels the hard length pressing against his hip.

“Do you want me to do you?” Prompto asks, his hands trailing down Noctis’ stomach to the waistband of his Pajamas.

Noctis shook his head, taking Prompto’s hand in his and twining their fingers together.

“No, it’s okay. I was happy to do that for you. I’ll take a raincheck though.” Noctis’ small smile growing into a smirk at the pink tinge that colored Prompto’s cheeks.

Prompto was about to answer with something witty but the loud snore that suddenly sounded through the tent followed by a grunt and shifting blankets interrupted him. Prompto looked back at Noctis and the two burst into a fit of giggles as Gladio sat up and looked at them laughing like a pair of school girls.

This was the best morning of their camping trip by far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this short story to kick off Promptober! :D  
> This is only day 1, so keep your eyes open for the next 30 short stories I will be writing over the course of the month, each day featuring a different prompt with Prompto as the main focus. <3
> 
> Kudo's and comments are loved! <3
> 
> If you want to see the full schedule for the month, come find me on Twitter! @Promptisupreme


End file.
